


Poisoned: In Heat

by marchellantoniette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mention of Lydia - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PoC, mention of jackson/scott, sex on sex on sex, the rest of the pack - Freeform, wolves in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchellantoniette/pseuds/marchellantoniette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch casts a spell that makes the pack go into an insationable heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned: In Heat

Wednesday morning, closer to noon, is when Vernon gets the first message. Well actually, thats a lie he had been getting them all day, this is just the first he decided to not actually ignore. He knows who the sender is, and what they want. More so what he wants; he being Isaac.

The two betas grew closer and closer, after Derek kicked him out and he showed up on his door-step completely soaked through and through. But after the events that happened Sunday evening, its safe to say there relationship has changed undoubtedly.

Poisoned. That was Stiles dramatic conclusion, and actually wasn’t technically wrong. Seeing how on Sunday, the pack finally cornered the witch that was dead set on taking Lydia and using her as her banshee slave, and do whatever the hell a witch would do with a banshee. And right before Peter showed up and decided to do what he “supposedly” does best and rip her to shreds and burn the body, she started speaking an incantation and red colored smoke appeared, amongst a slew of other things, and half the pack was laid out unconscious on the ground. Come to find out Monday morning said pack members: Peter, Cora, Malia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Liam, were all subjected to a strong case of early onset heat. And when I say strong I mean a damn near uncontrollable need for sex. Whether that be by receiving or giving out, its insatiably.

Luckily, Boyd and Isaac had the house to themselves, his dad was on a week long convention, and mom went to visit Aunt Carol whos going through a divorce. Poor Ms. McCall, actually walked in on Scott topping Jackson on his bed; his only means of explaining was that it was a werewolf thing.  He could only imagine how hard it would have been to explain what happened to both betas early Monday morning.

_Boyd awoke to sounds of lite whimpering and a scent he was oddly very familiar with. Isaac really lived up to the extremely hormonal stereotype placed on teenage boys, because he went at constantly. So much that  the smell of sex, Isaac’s sex, became synonymous to Isaac own natural scent to Boyd._

_“Isaac, what’s wrong?” He asked, hoping it wasn’t going to be too serious seeing how it was 3:30 in the morning, and they have school in less than five hours. He was however, met with know answer._

_“Isaac. Did you have another dream about your dad? It fine if you wanna talk about, I’m up now.” When he pulled the blanket over his face, Boyd was met with a shirtless sweat drenched seventeen year old boy. The small beads of sweat glistening from the street lights, as they slowly ascend down to his loose fitted sweats._

_“Isaac?” He asked, and was met with fully dilated blue eyes, and an ever increasing scent of arousal._

_“Boyd.” He whispered, cheeks turning rosy red, matching his bottom lip that was in between his teeth._

_“I need you. Boyd, I need you so badly.”_

_“For what.” It was meant to sound like a question but deep down he knew for what; his wolf knew._

_After realizing Scott was the better out him and Derek, Boyd found himself  wanting to be around his new alpha;much more than how he felt with Derek. Which meant a lot of time spent down where he worked, and learning more than Derek ever taught him about wolves and their nature. And how when they reach a certain age, that age being 18, wolves begin to go into heat. Now normally it only last a day or two, and if you're fortunate to have someone you love, the heat can be a real bonding moment between a wolf and its significant other or anchor._

_He was also taught that every wolf, aside from the alpha, goes though heats in it life and will continually happen throughout its lifetime. And touched on the harmful side of a heat “untreated”. Any wolf going into heat, without a means of release are prone to excruciating hot flashes, unbearable pain, and an empty feeling of nothingness. They begin to feel unwanted, undeserving, and useless. Which had lead to mean a case of suicide in the past if the sexual and physical demands of the heat aren’t met._

_And anyone who knows Isaac, who really knows Isaac, realizes that hes already battling those demons and more on daily basis. It pains Boyd to see that, and not being able to comfort him with the possibility of pushing him away. Isaac always seeing himself as a nuisance and not something valuable and important._

_So he knews from the way Isaac was looking at him, he was dealing with a sensitive hormonal underage beta, that was going into heat and he was his only hope._

_“Isaac, I think we need to call Scott.”_

_“No.” He said, pitch and tone so low and would have been inaudible to anyone but him._

_“I don’t know if I can do this. Your my bestfriend, and it works better when you do it with someone you love or your anchor. Or of course if its with an alpha.”_

_“Vernon, I think we both know I’m up your alley and that you're not a virgin. Danny, frequents all the gay clubs in 30 mile radius, and may have slipped up and said he spotted you, with your tongue down some guys throat.” The old Isaac, trying to resurface but quickly deplenished; his facade crumbling into shattered pieces on the wood floors._

_“Please. I just need you to take control. I need you in me.” He uttered, head cast down and shoulder slumped._

_“Don’t you want me, Boyd? I mean I know I’m not good looking like Jackson, or as kind and nice as Scott, but I thought at least you’d want me. I thought you liked me...I thought-”_

_“Stop.” He said in a calm voice._

_And Boyd was met with the sight of Isaac’s baby blues, shedding tears and knew no matter how much this might fuck up, their friendship he had to do it. The effect of the lack of touch and validation taking over Isaac, and in record time._

_He motioned for Isaac, to come forward and he obliged. Crawling on hands and feet and straddling him. Boyd was met with touch of  Isaacs’ erection on top of his pelvis, and let out a groan. He leaned forward and was met half way and proceeded to kiss. The kiss was very soft and gentle, somewhat shocking seeing how brash and blunt Isaac is, Boyd was expecting the exact opposite._

_They broke apart, foreheads touching each other, and the only thing either one can focus on is how hard Boyd had gotten of a simple kiss. Isaac, slowly began to rock forward;creating friction and jolts of electricity he could feel in his stomach._

_“More.” Said Isaac, as he actually ripped Boyd shirt off and leaned ahead of another kiss._

_Lips and broad chests crashed flesh to flesh, as the kiss turned to a more desperate effect. Isaac’s arms and hands clutching to Boyd's back, while one hands begins to tug on light auburn hair and the other on his lower back. Mouths opened and tongues touched and dance as they formed their own rhythm. Boyd’s hand now firmly gripping Isaac’s ass underneath both sweats and boxers, squeezing to illicit whiny moans from the pale beta that is perched upon him._


End file.
